Catch Me If You Can
by The Night Creatures
Summary: Sequel to Any Means. Lavi's life has been normal since moving to New York. But things go south when he runs into Kanda on the streets. To Make matter's worse, Tyki has shown up too. Now Lavi is asking for Kanda's help.
1. Chapter 1

Lavi grinned as he walked down the side walk in the busy heart of New York City. He had been living here for almost two years and not a trace of Kanda anywhere. He had also become a successful artist and had his own gallery. Lenalee had visited him a couple of times now. Komui did too. Lavi looked a head and noticed a crowd had formed and he could see flashing lights. Naturally, his curiosity got the better of him and he walked up to the crowd. He tap a person on the shoulder to get there attention. They turned to look at him.

"What happened?" Lavi asked.

"Some guy got killed," they answered. Lavi nodded and pushed his way through the crowd. He paled when he got to the front of the crowd. It wasn't from how badly mutilated the body was. No. It was from the all too familiar ponytail he was staring at. He felt frozen to the spot when Kanda turned around to look at the ever growing crowd and his gaze stopped on Lavi. Kanda started to walk towards him and said something over his shoulder to the other officers there.

Lavi finally gained his sense of reality and quickly turned around and pushed his way out of the crowd. He ignored all the yelling that it caused. As soon as he was free of the crowd, he took off running at full speed. He looked back once and saw Kanda chasing him. Lavi cussed and turned the corner and accidentally knocked someone over.

"Sorry!" Lavi yelled over his shoulder. As he ran, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a set of keys. He fumbled with them for a minute before finding the one too his gallery. He ran around one more corner and straight to the doors. He fumbled with the lock before finally getting it unlocked. Lavi pushed the door open and when he turned around to shut and lock the doors back and he dropped the keys. Kanda was standing right there. Kanda stepped into the galley and picked up the keys.

Lavi backed up. He was silently cussing himself out for picking a place with only one entrance and exit. Kanda shut the door and locked them. Lavi gulped as panic finally set in. Kanda turned to him and crossed his arms.

"You are a very hard rabbit to find and catch," Kanda said. Lavi backed up more until he bumped into the beam that was behind him. Lavi looked up and saw that he could probably climb up, somehow, into the rafters.

"Y-yeah… Well rabbits are naturally hard to catch," Lavi answered. Kanda stepped towards him and watch as Lavi, amazingly, shimmied up the beam and into the rafters. Lavi poked his head out to look down at Kanda. Kanda rolled his eyes and started to walk around and look at the different art work. He noted that they were all impressive. He stopped in front of the last one. It was kind of a dark painting. There was a person tied to a chair looking thinner than usual. You could make out cuts and bruises all over what you could see of their skin.

Kanda leaned closer to it and his eyes went straight to the face. His eyes widened in surprise as he realized who the person in the painting was.

"Lavi…" Kanda said without realizing it until Lavi spoke.

"Yes?" Kanda jumped slightly and turned around and looked up. He pointed to the picture behind him.

"That's you isn't it?" Kanda asked.

"Yeah. That's what I looked like at the end of the first month," Lavi answered. Kanda looked back to it and his mind flashed the pictures he had been given in that envelope. He shook his head to get rid of the images.

"If you pay attention to the other paintings that have people, you'll notice that they don't really have a face," Lavi said. Kanda slowly looked at the rest and noticed Lavi was right.

"Why?" Kanda asked looking back up at Lavi.

"I guess cause faces aren't for those who having no meaning," Lavi answered.

"How long have you been here in New York?" Kanda asked.

"Almost two years now. How long have you been here?"

"A month." Lavi grinned nervously.

"You're gonna arrest me now aren't ya?" Lavi asked. Kanda knew that he had promised that he would arrest him. He did kind of like the reaction Lavi had when he spotted him and had chased him. Kanda smirked.

"Not today," Kanda answered.

"Eh?" Lavi looked at him confused. He remembered perfectly clear that Kanda wanted to arrest him the last time they had seen each other. And Lavi remembered the challenge that he issued to him.

"Just what I said," Kanda said dropping the keys and walking to the door. Lavi jumped down from his perch and landed on his feet. Kanda unlocked the doors and opened on of them. He looked back at Lavi.

"You don't know when I'll arrest you Bookman Junior," Kanda said and with that he left. Lavi stared at the doorway for several minutes before finally walking to where Kanda dropped his keys. He slowly walked out of the gallery and locked it back up. Lavi turned the direction that led to his Flat and headed home.

* * *

As soon as Lavi got back to his flat, he called Komui.

"Yes Lavi?" Komui answered.

"He found me," Lavi said as soon as Komui stopped talking.

"He?" Komui asked. Lavi was pacing in front of the window that over looked the street below.

"Kanda! Kanda has found me!"

"That's not good. We need to move you as soon as possible," Komui said.

"No. I'm not going to leave New York."

"But you need to if he's caught up to you."

"Well I kind of gave him a challenge to come find me and he did. But he said I wouldn't know when he would decide to arrest me," Lavi said quickly. Komui sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"Well, if he said that and you don't want to leave, you leave me with no choice."

"What are you about to do?" Lavi asked. There was a knock on his door and Lavi cautiously walked over and opened it.

"Panda?!" Lavi exclaimed confused.

"He was my back up plan. If this happened, I would ask him to go live with you Lavi," Komui said. Lavi watched as Bookman walked past him and into the flat.

"But why him?" Lavi whined into the phone.

"Because you haven't seen him since Paris and he is your grandfather. Have fun!" Komui said hanging up. Lavi looked at his phone in disbelief before shutting the door and turning to Bookman.

"How long are ya staying?" Lavi asked. Bookman turned to him.

"As long as you live here and you have a guest down below on the street that you did not notice," Bookman replied. He walked off to the guest room that was now his room as Lavi walked over to the window and looked out. He groaned when he saw that it was Kanda.

"You have got to be kidding me! He followed me from the gallery!" Lavi exclaimed. Bookman grunted as he came back into the room and Lavi quickly drew the curtains closed.

"You are bad at what you do Lavi. That must explain why you got captured for two months by the Noah," Bookman said. Lavi walked over to his favorite chair and looked at his grandfather.

"Komui didn't tell you did he?" Lavi asked.

"Tell me what?" Bookman asked back.

"I asked him to make that the very last thing I do for the Order and to erase my records so I could live with Kanda," Lavi said. Bookman glared and hit him in the head. Lavi held his head where he had gotten hit and looked at Bookman with tears forming in his eye.

"Idiot! What did I teach you not to do?!" Bookman yelled. Lavi was sure Kanda could hear the old panda from the streets.

"Not to fall in love with someone…" Lavi said looking away. Bookman started on his old rant of why falling in love with someone was dangerous. Lavi acted like he was listening and slowly walked back to the window. He peeked out of the curtain and saw Kanda light a cigarette.

"Kanda doesn't smoke. He's against it…" Lavi mumbled. He squinted his eye to try and get a better view of the darkening street. That's when Lavi noticed the top hat. He quickly moved away from the window as fast as he could. He darted to his door to double check the locks.

"That's not Kanda down there. The Noah have also found me," Lavi said turning to Bookman. Bookman shook his head at the boy.

"You have very bad luck."

"I know. I'm going to my art room," Lavi said walking off. He entered the said room and shut and locked the door. Even though he knew Bookman would most likely pick the lock. He walked over to the window and looked out it. Tyki was still there. Lavi pulled his phone out and slowly dialed a familiar number.

"Who the fuck is this?" answered Kanda. Lavi couldn't help but smile some.

"Why didn't he kill me?" Lavi repeated the all too familiar and haunting question.

"Junior," Kanda replied bitterly. Lavi turned and leaned his back against the window.

"I honestly thought you would have changed your number Yuu," Lavi said trying to retain apart of his old self.

"What do you want? Want me to arrest you now? And don't use my first name."

"I know that you most likely still hate me. I really don't blame you. But I want to ask you something," Lavi said looking back over his shoulder to see Tyki coming towards the building. He pushed away from the window and ran to the door and unlocked it quickly.

"What baka?" Kanda asked. Lavi ignored and ran to Bookman, forgetting that he had the phone to his ear at the moment.

"Jiji! Tyki is coming in! Distract him so I can get away!" Lavi yelled. Bookman nodded and pointed at the fire escape for Lavi to go. Lavi patted his pocket and felt his keys there. He took off towards the window and opened it.

"What the hell is going on?" Kanda asked.

"Well you aren't the only one that found me Yuu. Thought the least of my problems is that you're the only one that's not here to kill me," Lavi said as climbed down the fire escape.

"As much as I want to arrest you, right now you're a _citizen_ in danger. Where the hell are you?" Kanda asked. Lavi knew that he meant citizen as sarcastically as he could. But ignore that.

"Running towards my gallery," Lavi answered.

"Fine. I'll meet you there," Kanda replied hanging up. Lavi couldn't help but feel a small little bit a relief that Kanda was at least going to help him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lavi finally arrived at his gallery, glad to see Kanda leaning against the door waiting for him. Kanda looked up when Lavi came to a stop next to him. Lavi panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. Kanda waited for him to catch his breath before he spoke.

"Who the hell found you?" Lavi looked up at him and glanced over his shoulder. He faintly saw the outline of Tyki's top hat and looked back at Kanda.

"Can we please go somewhere else? Quickly and now?" Lavi asked pleadingly. Kanda sighed and pushed himself of the door and walked to the car. He opened his door and got in. Lavi quickly did the same and locked the door and buckled. Kanda buckled and turned the car on. He jumped out of his skin when the headlights came on and revealed Tyki Mikk standing the smirking. Lavi's single green eye widened in horror and his breathing became panicked. Kanda noticed that and couldn't help but frown. From what he had know about Lavi, was that the other wasn't really afraid of anything except needles. Seeing him act like this with the said Noah in front of the car, had him concerned. Kanda quickly pulled into the road and drove past Tyki.

Lavi's breathing finally calmed down when they drove two blocks away from the gallery. Kanda inwardly sighed and drove to his house since it was closer then the department. He occasionally glanced at the other when he was at a stop light. Lavi was still panicked. He could tell just by the fact that every time that they stopped, Lavi would look out the window and in the mirrors to see if Tyki had suddenly popped up there. Kanda shook his head as he continued to drive. They soon arrived to his place after twenty more minutes. Kanda turned off the car and got out. He waited for Lavi to get out before locking the doors. Lavi followed behind him closely as he headed up the stairs to his apartment. Kanda fumbled with his keys for a minute before finding the correct one.

He inserted the key into the door and unlocked it. He opened the door and let Lavi go in first. He followed behind him and noticed that Lavi seemed to relax after the front door had been locked. Kanda walked past him into the kitchen. Lavi started to follow until Kanda stopped and glanced over his shoulder at him.

"Go sit down baka." Lavi did as told and sat on Kanda's nice soft couch. He kind of liked how he sank into the couch slightly. He glanced up when Kanda came back in and placed a steaming cup in front of him. Lavi looked at him confused as he sat in a chair. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"It's tea stupid. Just drink it after it cools," Kanda retorted. Lavi nodded and picked up the cup. He waited for a few minutes before taking a sip of the tea. He was thankful that Kanda made him some tea to drink. Lavi could help the small smile that slipped onto his face as he remembered all the times Kanda made tea for him after doctor visits. Lavi set the cup down and looked at Kanda.

"Explain why Tyki was there."

"He's one of the ones that tortured me those two years ago. But there's more with him…" Lavi started, trailing off.

"Like what? I know that he raped you before I found you in my apartment back then." Lavi looked down to hide his face.

"Do you remember when I left school completely?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah. When Lenalee and me went to your house, you and Bookman were gone," Kanda answered. Lavi swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"I agreed it was time to begin my training after Tyki raped me." Kanda stared at Lavi completely shocked. He had no clue who had done that to him back then. He tried to figure out who had done it so he could have the bastard put in jail. That was one of his reasons for joining the force. He wanted to find his parents killer and he wanted to protect Lavi. He had truly thought of him as a best friend back then. Now he just thought of him as another person for now.

"Do you remember the cloaked figure that dragged me away from you that day?" Lavi asked after the silence had stretched for to long.

"I do." Lavi looked up at him and Kanda could see all the sadness, pain, and uncertainty the Lavi normally kept hidden from everyone.

"It was Allen. We all chose our paths the day I left with Bookman. Lenalee choose to help Komui so she could always be there for me, you choose to be a cop like Tiedoll, and Allen choose to be like the Noah."

"I remember that the moyashi disappeared right after the funeral and I never saw him again before I left to hunt you down. Did you kill him?"

"No. I didn't kill him. I threatened to tell you the truth if he didn't leave that town for good. He's out there searching for me too. I didn't really think the Earl would come back after me. But I guess a small part of me knew that he would." Kanda watched him take another drink from the cup and set it down. Lavi started to laugh a little and Kanda looked at him confused.

"I never imagined that I would be killed by the Earl. I always imaged dying in jail when Komui decided he had enough of getting me out of it. Or even by your hand." Kanda glared at Lavi for saying that. He wanted to slap him for saying such a thing, but decided not too. Lavi sighed and looked at Kanda. Kanda had a feeling of what was going to come out of his mouth.

"I left everything I use to do behind. I no longer want to do any of that stuff anymore. So please will you help me?" Lavi asked. Kanda let his usual scowl form on his face and crossed his arms.

"I'll see what I can do about it," Kanda grumbled. Lavi gave a small smile.

"Thanks."


End file.
